Shosuro Momonjii
'Background' The son of Shosuro Hiroku and Bayushi Yoko, Shosruo Momonjii is an oddity for his family. Whereas most Shosuro are quiet, unassuming, and prefer to remain hidden as often as possible, Momonjii is most pleased when he is visible- usually by the target of his prosecution. He is neither the oily friend nor the sly instigator that so many Scorpion year to become. Rather, he is keen, stern, sincere, and honest... In other words, the most dangerous kind of Scorpion there is. His name is a nickname that a sensei gave him as a youth, noting that his pursuit of knowledge was so fierce that he would ask even the Momonjii, the old hobgoblin who waits at the fork in the road, if he though it would lead to new insight. The name stuck, and Momonjii even went so far as to have the hideous hobgoblin emblazoned in extravagant detail on his haori. Momonjii spent almost all of his youth immersing himself in the best training the Bayushi Courtier school had to offer. he took particular interest in anything to do with Law, and found himself at the top of his class in little time. Of particular interest was that fact that he refrained from lying to an incredible extent, and never failed to be sincere once. His sensei was, needless to say, only too happy that Momonjii was selected for the Topaz Championship, as such a valuable weapon for the Scorpion Clan would surely make a great impact in the schemes of the Crane... 'Personality' Momonjii seems most unsuited to his role as a courtier. He does not enjoy the games of the court, nor does he revel in the endless rhetoric that so many engage in to make themsleves known. He believes wholeheartedly that the court is a place for matters of legal import, and that spending time discussing anything of lesser importance is a slight on the Emperor's time. As such, he devotes himself fanatically to the study of Rokugani law, specifically to the art of prosecution. In this regard, he is less like a scorpion or a serpent, and more akin to a bloodhound. His focus is intense, and his eyes smolder with piercing scrutiny, as if searching the object of his gaze for any wrongdoing. Unfortunately for Momonjii, the courts have never revolved around matters of legislation alone, and as such he finds himself begrudgingly participating in the games that so many play. In particular, he seems to have a knack for rumors, although the reason why is unclear. In all likelihood, it is so that he can find a target for his next legal attack. Momonjii bears a particularly strong dislike for the Crane Clan, which seeks to perfect the courtly dynamic that he so despises. According to him, the Crane sully the efficiency of the courts with endless displays of culture that would be better left to festivals, and ignore or circumvent more pressing issues. Their tactics of delay, redirection, rhetoric, and ostentatious delivery gall him to no end. It does not end there, however. Momonjii may dislike the Crane above all, but the other great Clans fare little better in his eyes. He sees the Lion as offensively warlike, the Crab as glorified infantrymen, the Phoenix as weak-willed, the Dragon as too insular to be of consideration, and the Unicorn as misfit oddities. he is even frustrated with his own Clan, whom he sees as increasingly lost in its own tactics of secrecy and lies. As such, Momonjii is almost always on the border of a foul mood, if not mired in one completely. Despite his ire and frequent ill-temper, Momonjii does not go out of his way to insult or tread upon members of the other Clans. An ally could be anywhere, after all. Moreover, he recognizes that for all its clashes of opinion, the Empire is a thing of divine beauty and majesty. Above all else, he is a patriot and a servant of the Heavens who believes with all his heart in the preservation of the Empire... No matter what the cost. When he is not engaged in court, Momonjii can frequently be found in his quarters, studying the Articles of Heaven and the history of Rokugani law. He has a fondness for tea and tea ceremony (out of court, of course). Campaign Record The Topaz Championship After joining seven other hopeful samurai on the road to the Topaz Championship, Momonjii bears witness as a strange heimin bearing a heavy load runs headlong into the party. After a few minutes of inquiry, Doji Naruki takes Momonjii aside and confides that there is something strange about the heimin; he agrees, but is content to observe for the time being. It is later revealed that the heimin was asked by his Lord to test the first group he ran into along the road, and dispenses a fine katana and an exquisite fan to the two members of the group that showed greatest Compassion. Momonjii perceives that there is still more to the old heimin, but continues on. At Tsuma Village, he stops briefly at the town message board, where he meets Matsu Nami. After smoothing over a potential insult, he translates some of the instructions on the message board for her. He later attends the arrival of the Son of Heaven, and takes note that Imperial Spymaster Bayushi Atsuki has brought along another Scorpion. As the Festival before the Championship begins that night, he is introduced to the new Scorpion: Yogo Hino. After a brief conversation, it becomes clear that the two share some views in common, and Hino invites Momonjii to her room later in the evening. There, Momonjii is impressed with her contemplation of her death, as well as her disdain for the same cynamics of court that Momonjii himself despises. Despite the fact that both parties are actuely aware of the Curse of Yogo, they make love. The next day, the Championship begins with a footrace. Although Momonjii does not disgrace himself or his masters and finishes before many of the contestants, his time is nowhere close to that of Mirumoto Tanaka and Moshi Setsuko. He earns nothing towards the completion of his gempukku. With only a precious few minutes to spare, Momonjii changes into his courtly garb and arrives at the next challenege: the Heraldry Competition. Beforehand, he happens to overhear the nervous chatter of a young Crane nearby. He listens in for as long as is productive, and then interrrupts her, giving her advice on several Scorpion clan mon. She introduces herself and her brother as Hiramichi, vassals of the Crane and swordsmiths. Momonjii is quickly and deeply irritated with the antics of her brother, who behaves in a very flighty manner. As the contest begins, it becomes clear that the goal was not to memorize kanji or symbols, but deeds. Momonjii correctly guesses during his challenge, and earns another point towards his gempukku. Next is a contest which Momonjii has been dreading: a test of Horsemanship. While other competitions may have left room for some error, this one displays Momonjii's skill to be sorely lacking. He is unable to fire a yumi accurately from the back of his horse, and it is all he can do to remain on. When approaching the final target, no arrows remain, and only a yari is left with which to hit the target. Opting for a more Crab-like approach, Momonjii rides towards the target at breakneck speed, using the horse's momentum to launch himself through the air to impale the target with the yari at close quarters. Obviously, this earns him no points, and Doji Nagiko, who is overseeing the challenge is not amused. Momonjii attempts to reason with her that, in real life, such a situation would be the death of him, and he would prefer to die honorably than to run away; Nagiko accuses him of cowardice and wasting his Lord's resources. Although he tries to persuade her that a samurai can excel only at a few things, and that she too could have a few areas where she is outmatched easily, Nagiko will hear none of it. She challenges Momonjii to meet her after an upcoming dinner. Momonjii agrees, resentment boiling in his mind. He is growing increasingly disgusted with the behavior of Nagiko, Bosai, and Sekidira. The Test of Law is the next challenge, and Momonjii is well-prepared. He is so well-prepared, in fact, that he manages to complete the challenge without having made a single mistake. This catches the notice of Doji Sakimi, who notes later that she is impressed with his skill. Another point is added to his total. Finally, the last competition of the day arrives- a contest of Jiujutsu. Again, Momonjii is not wholly prepared for such a task, and being of an umimpressive constitution, is somewhat nervous as to whom he will face off against. His challenger turns out to be Shiba Tamotsu, and although the competition is close, Momonjii winds up defeating the Shiba bodyguard. He earns a further point towards his gempukku, putting him over halfway. After a brief debacle involvinig Nagiko's chest wrap and a fellow Shosuro (during which Momonjii's scowling on hides a great deal of amusement) he retires to the library, uninterested in further displays of martial prowess. The dojo is bound to become quite odorous, and such things tend to linger in fine clothing and make one unpresentable. In the library, Momonjii has just seated himself when the Hiramichi boy hurries by, followed by a group of guards. Following them, he sees Doji Bosai, in a great rage, march out with a cadre of his men towards the dojo. Naturally interested in anything that might be fodder for gossip, Momonjii follows, and witnesses Bosai accuse the young Hiramichi girl of foolishly playing a prank which has ruined Bosai's heirloom kimono. After hearing the testimony of several other in the room that she could not have done this, that she has a twin brother, and seeing the twin brother's flushed complexion, Momonjii puts two and two together. He places himself behind the brother, and as a Shosuro compatriot urges the real culprit to step forth publically, Momonjii goads the Hiramichi boy from the shadows, warning him of dire consequences should he not speak up. When the boy confesses, Bosai arrests him, and summons the Hiramichi family to a later appointment in court. Later that evening, Momonjii joins the rest of the party as they attend the trial of the Hiramichi. In the end, Bosai declares that he desires to see both Children punished; the plea of their father persuades Bosai to allow the father's sepukku, and the expulsion of his boy from the Topaz Championship. Momonjii considers these events, and although his initial reaction is a strong dislike of Bosai, he finds no fault in the samurai's legal procedure. He begins to rethink his previous position. Is mercy better in such a situation? Can a Lord afford to bend the Law and set precedent for future issues? Does a lax attitude towards punishment lead to lawlessness? His thoughts are interrupted by Doji Sakimi, who honors Momonjii with an invitation to sit next to her at a special dinner that evening. As Momonjii dines apart from his comrades, seated among three Championship Judges (Nagiko is seated next to Mirumoto Tanaka at the far end of the table), the Lion and Crane Champions, and the Badger Clan daimyo, he cannot help but feel out of place and insignificant in the shadows of such figures. The Lion and Cran Champions appear to be pandering to the Badger daimyo, but for what reason Momonjii cannot ascertain. In the course of dinner, Doji Bosai strikes up conversation with Momonjii, noting his legal aptitude and commending it. In conversation, Momonjii discovers that he and Bosai share many views in common regarding the Law. They both believe it should be inflexible, and that it has been twisted by the Court to serve selfish ends. They also both believe that Sincerity is the most important Virtue to the pursuit of Law. Momonjii confesses that he did Bosai wrong and misjudged him; in turn, Bosai proposes that when he gains the position of Emerald Magistrate he has been seeking, he will need Yoriki like Momonjii. The young aspiring samurai, honored beyond words, finds a new eagerness flowing through his veins. He is determined to prove his worth, and eager to serve under a man so upright as Bosai. Later, an emergency Court is called into session: several Badger Clan samurai have been found murdered. Brief examination by a young Sparrow girl and Shiba Tamotsu indicates that ninja were involved, but the strange appearance of Yogo Hino, along with her change of no-tachi and suspicions of planted evidence, lead them to change theri minds. Bosai, shadowed by the silent Momonjii, rules that he does not believe in ninja, but that there must surely have been assassins involved and he aims to apprehend them. All are dismissed... And then the young Sparrow brashly demands to know what is to be though of Yogo Hino's appearance. Hino, insulted, challenges the Sparrow to a duel in the morning. Momonjii retires to his chambers, pondering the events of the evening. Although he suspects Hino may be hiding something (based on the outburst of the Sparrow and his knowledge of her willingness to kill her peers) he agrees with Bosai's conclusion. Legally, no action can or should be taken. All is in order. The next morning, Hino cuts the Sparrow down. Momonjii looks on, devoid of pity or compassion; to ignore or be ignorant of the Law deserves nothing less in his eyes. Schuchong vs. Momonjii = Momonjii concedes, Schuchong wins *Theology Test, judged by Sakimi Tanaka, Setsuko, Tamotsu, Sidachi, Schuchong, and Narumi pass *Test of Go, judged by Sakimi Setsuko, Schuchong, and Sidachi all pass *Archery Contest, judged by Nagiko Momonjii, Nayoko, Setsuko, and Sidachi all pass. -> Momonjii discovers an odd calmness with the act of archery, realizes he likes it, and decides that he will pursue it in the future. *Lunch -> Nayoko uncovers the rumors started by Momonjii and perpetuated by Schuchong. She puts an end to their spreading with her outrage. *Rhetoric Test, judged by Sakimi and Sekidera ->Sidachi vs. Tanaka: "Which tenet of Bushido is most important?" Tanaka argued in favor of Honesty, Sidachi said it was Courage. -> Momonjii vs. Nayoko: "Is combat an art, or merely a tool for Bushi?" Nayoko argued that it was an art to be celebrated, Momonjii argued that it was merely a means to an end. -> Setsuko vs. Shuchong: "Which tenet of Bushido is most important for Magistrates?" Schuchong argued that all were equally important. Setsuko argued that Duty was most important. -> Narumi vs. Tamotsu: "What is the goal of law?" Tamotsu argued that the goal changes based on the slight; sometimes it is Retribution, sometimes Restitution. Narumi argued for Restitution. She was confronted by Sekidera, who had very strong feelings on the subject. *Calligraphy test, judged by Sakimi Narumi, Setsuko, Schuchong, and Sidachi pass *Etiquette test, judged by Sakimi Every PC passed this test *Snipe Hunt The PCs are sent to find Tsu Fish eggs. -> Tanaka and Nayoko fight a "swamp dragon." -> Setsuko, Tamotsu, and Schuchong find the first eggs, thanks to Setsuko's Commune. -> The others eventually find eggs as well, but not before they run into Hino. Hino is lost; she sheepishly follows them back to camp. Everyone passes this test *Celebrations at the House of the Red Sting Everyone is passing their gempukku, so they get to go to Nagikos party! -> Nami is not here. Neither is Sekidera, until an hour into the party. -> Schuchong perpetuates a rumor that Setsuko is "seeing" Sekidera -> Nagiko and Tanaka get into an argument that results in a drinking contest. Tanaka wins, and that marks the end of the party. -> Tanaka and Sekidera drag Nagiko's sleeping body to the stables. Sekidera and Tanaka talk about their future. Sekidera proposes a marriage arrangement for Tanaka and Nagiko, under certain conditions. They don't know that Nayoko has overheard everything. -> Nami left her dashio while eating dinner with Sekidera as his guest. This is extremely disgraceful. She becomes endebted to Setsuko, Narumi, and an unnamed benefactor when they solve her problem. -> Momonjii meets privately with Hino. Talking with her, he deduces the truth: Hino was given her Gempukku already, on behalf of her Uncle, in exchange for some degree of involvement in the Murder of the Badger Daimyo's son. She reveals no details. Despite this discovery, Momonjii sleeps with her. Again. *Iaijutsu Tournament -> In his first match, Tanaka loses in an embarrassing display. -> As matches advance, a Kakita named Karesu is being a dick. -> Schuchong and Hino Karmic Strike during their match. It is a disgrace that causes Hino to attack Schuchong. Hino is sent home, and swears to get revenge someday. -> The final match is Sidachi and Karesu. Karesu treats Sidachi with respect, unlike any other opponent. -> Sidachi and Karesu's match ends in a Karmic Strike. Karesu and Sidachi promise to meet again one day and resolve the duel, once and for all, earning Sidachi a friendly rival. *Deciding the Champion -> The two tied contestants duel. It is Setsuko vs. Sidachi. Sidachi wins, and becomes Topaz Champion. Setsuko becomes the first Shugenja in history to place so highly in the championship. *Aftermath -> Everyone gets their Gempukku. Narumi takes the name Naoki. Sidachi takes a name that I can't remember... but it means "winking killer." -> Kimi takes the name Kiyomi and becomes Daimyo of the Hiramichi family, at only 17 years of age. -> Nami takes the name of her sensei and adds the -hime suffix to make it an arrogant name, as per Matsu tradition. She is now Matsu Yogozohime. -> Sidachi chooses to assign to Kyuden Bayushi and becomes a Yojimbo to the champion's Hatamoto. -> Tamotsu becomes Setsuko's personal Yojimbo. -> Naoki becomes Sakimi's personal scribe -> Setsuko discovers that she has earned the admiration of both of the Crane Champion's sons. She strikes an alliance with Sakimi to hopefully get matched with Sekidera someday. -> Tanaka drinks tea with Nagiko. They both come to an understanding of the other. Tanaka learns that Nagiko secretly likes him, and is in favor of the marriage (in spite of complaining about the match). -> Momonjii becomes Bosai's personal Yoriki. They are assigned to Ryoko Owari, a city run by warring Yakuza. Bosai becomes known as the "Bloodhound of Ryoko Owari" for his relentless pursuit of criminals. -> Schuchong is rewarded by Atsuki for pissing off everyone. He is being recommended for the INstigator school, and is ordered to create conflicts in courts for the Scorpion's benefit. -> Yogo Hatsumi, who was originally Yogo Hino, becomes Schuchong's personal Yojimbo. UH OH! *Time jump (during the 3 year gap) -> Tamotsu and Setsuko spend time alternating between Phoenix and Centipede Lands. Setsuko is the official Centipede diplomat to the Phoenix. -> The Fox Clan decide to gift Shinjo's Legacy of ponies to a deserving Clan. Nayoko scouts the Dragon for worthiness. -> Tanaka discovers that his father intends to cut him off from the Mirumoto leadership in order to remove their Curse from the family line, which would ruin his plans to marry Nagiko. Tanaka confronts him; he convinces his father to give him a chance to break the Curse of Lord Moon himself. If he succeeds, then he will become heir again, and will win the hand of Doji Nagiko. -> Tanaka and Nayoko join together and explore the Empire. Tanaka, posing as a regular Mirumoto, seeks Enlightenment, a way to break the Curse of Lord Moon. -> Sidachi disobeys his charge's orders to slay a monk of Shinsei, because his honor would not allow it. He is cast off from his clan and becomes a ronin. -> Sidachi visits the Four Temples in Otosan Uchi and learns that the Scorpion were behind the assasination of the Badger Clan Daimyo's son all those years ago. If he can find concrete evidence and testimony to this end, the monks will be able to bring formal charges against the Scorpion. -> Schuchong and Hatsumi join up with Tanaka and Nayoko, seeking to explore the Empire. -> Momonjii and Bosai attempt again and again to clean up the crime from Ryoko Owari, but something seems to be working against them. Momonjii suspects traitors within the Magistrates themselves, but is powerless to investigate further. He bides his time... 'Meta' Momonjii is a courtier and a lawyer par excellence; his highest traits are Perception and Awareness, and his highest Skills include Sincerity (deceit), Courtier (Gossip), Investigation, and Lore: Law. The character is designed to be something of a cross between a detective and prosecutor, and is designed to be difficult to fool, harder to evade, and very smart. Currently, his Intelligence is a little underpowered. He boasts no real combat ability, and will need to be defended in case of a fight. Use Momonjii if you're looking to take down another courtier or manipulate the legal system to your advantage. Category:RPG Cast Category:Player Characters (PCs)